


Bite Me!

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Feeding, M/M, jeandre, vampire!Andre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: "Bite me!" Jean-Eric snapped.It was probably the wrong thing to say to a vampire in the middle of an argument.Vampire!AndréSet Santiago, 2018.





	Bite Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> First time writing Jeandré.  
> I've become kind of obsessed with FE this winter break and honestly I love it so much!  
> Meeting André a week ago, made the experience complete.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jean-Eric has had enough lately of his car, the media, Formule E in general but most of all his teammate. André has been on his back for the smallest details like when leaves the room messy, when he doesn’t get the right type of blood or when he is too chipper.  
Jean-Eric knows that André isn’t having the easiest time. Some cities are more difficult to get blood smuggled into the paddock or the hotel. Santiago definitely belongs to that category. This doesn’t mean that André has to work it off on him though.

Jean-Eric opens the door of his hotelroom. After a long day he’s happy to be able to relax. When he notices a familiar pair of sunglasses and a leather jacket draped over the arm of the sofa, Jean-Eric knows his rest will be over in a matter of time. With a sigh, the Frenchman places himself on the bed as he mentally counts down the seconds until André’s going to burst out of the bathroom.  
“JEV!”, Jean-Eric gets to five. A new record this weekend. André storms into the sleeping quarter of the room. “Where were you?”  
The brunet parts his lips to reply, but doesn’t get the chance to.  
“Nevermind, I’m out again. Do you have some?”  
Jean-Eric takes a close look at his teammate. A frantic haze is present in his blue eyes. Worry begins to form in the pit of his stomach at the sight.  
“I don’t have any.” He says carefully, expecting his friend to lash out.  
“What?” André snaps, going with a hand through his hair. “Then be useful and go get some!”  
Anger slowly begins to replace the worry.  
“Go do it yourself! You’ve two legs, don’t you?”  
Focus returns in André’s eyes as he observes his teammate. Jean-Eric feels a flash of nervosity hit him. He tries to regain his composure by sitting upright when suddenly André begins to laugh.  
“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” The high-pitched laughter echoes through the room darkened by curtains.  
“I’m not.” Jean-Eric states before getting up and gathering his coat. “I’m getting a drink with Sam. Figure it out yourself!”  
Faster than the eye can tract, André’s standing next to him. “Who says you’re allowed to leave?” The German has a firm grip on Jean-Eric’s upper arm. The Frenchman looks up at his teammate, noticing the dark veins pumping on his cheeks leading to bloodschot eyes. He might be testing his luck right now, but he couldn’t care less.  
“Bite me!” André’s appaled by the words. Only for a moment the blue returns in his eyes. It silences Jean-Eric when he realizes how close they are. He can feel André’s breath hot on his skin as he slowly drowns in the deep blue. They’re only inches apart. He lowers his eyes, glancing shyly at the German’s lips. Two fangs sticking out between the slightly parted lips. Had they’d always been that red?  
André notices and a slight smirk forms on his lips. The hunger has gone away slightly as he’s now focused on making his teammate squirm. As Jean-Eric leans in to steal a kiss, André pulls back and lets go.  
“Was that snide or what you really wanted all along?” He leans against the nearby wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. André purposely doesn’t retract his fangs. Instead he shows them off with a lethal smile.  
Jean-Eric is roothed in place. He’s unable to reply, can’t even mutter a word.  
His mind is full of André. André in his room, André getting dressed, André celebrating, André sucking a bloodbag dry, André posing for one of his pictures, André smiling and André telling him he’s a vampire when Jean-Eric accidentally walked without knocking into a hotelroom full of bloodstains. Just André.  
“Bite me!” It’s a simple whisper. André remains unmovingly with a fixed stare on Jean-Eric. He should have heard him. Then it hits the Frenchman. He’s waiting for him to make the move. “Bite me!” He says not accepting any kind of reply. Jean-Eric walks over to André without breaking eye-contact. The German’s harsh demeanor begins to falter. “Feed.”  
André doesn’t need to be told twice. In one quick movement, he pulls the Frenchman close. His teeth digging in the bare skin of Jean-Eric’s neck, who moans at the new sensation. It hurts in a pleasant way and too feel André so close, to do something this intimate with the German, is a whole other high he never wants to come down of. It finally makes sense to Jean-Eric.  
André pulls back, the red liquid dripping from his fangs onto his chin.  
He looks so handsome, that Jean-Eric is unable to function. He leans in, placing a quick but hard kiss on the German’s lips. André’s stunned by the action and Jean-Eric’s afraid he’s gone too far. The smile breaking out on André’s face transforms those worries into happiness. André can’t controle the fit of giggles escaping him as he falls back against the wall. Jean-Eric joins him soon after. He has a feeling he’d be much happier sooner, with this – no his – needy vampire by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
